Momoka (AFL)
Momoka is a special candidate in Story of World II: A Flowery Life. A mysterious princess who lives inside the cave of Leaf Mines, Momoka looks scary but friendly, and is well-hidden. She also maintains the cave in a secret world that most people can't get to. Momoka is a timid person, and since her duty with the cave is a solitary task. 'Marriage Requirements' The way to Momoka's house is initally blocked by boulders until the player already reached Year 2 in game. The player must go inside the mines of Leaf Mine District on a non-rainy day between 21:00 and 2:00, and he/she will discover something unusual with the tunnel by Leaf Mine. As the player investigate the tunnel, he/she will observe stairs leading through it. When the player goes upstairs, he/she will meet Momoka for the first time. Momoka, being a special marriage candidate, is more difficult to court than other bachelors. The player will not be able to see her number of symbols until they're married, so the protagonist has to guess its number by going to his/her bookshelf and looking at how many symbols Momoka has. She also will not appear in the bookshelf until the main storyline is completed. 'Gifts' 'Schedule' Regardless the day of the week, Momoka will only leave her house late at night. She only stays outside for a few hours before heading back inside. She is not anywhere on Rainy days. After Momoka gets married, she will live at the player's house. However, she will still visit upper mine almost every day. She takes shorter visit every Sunday, preferring to stay around their house area. No one to socialize, she rarely spends any time outside of the player's house or her own. If the weather is bad, she won't leave home at all. 'Single' 'Married' 'Symbol Events' NOTE: With Prince Hibiki and Momoka, they have the 2nd symbol event, 3rd symbol event, 4th symbol event, and finally a second 4 Symbol Event. Their 1st Symbol Event is considered an "Introduction" Event. 2nd Symbol Event *Walk from Grünefeld Park to Leaf Mine District *12:00 to 15:30 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Momoka has 20,000 HP or more *You are playing as Florian Momoka is watching a girl pray at the alter for the strength to talk to a person she likes. When she notices that the player heard her plea, she runs off embarrassed because she couldn't see Momoka. Momoka asks the player about relationships, but it isn't like she can manipulate a person's heart one way or another. The princess uses a charm to make it so that you cannot be seen too. She doesn't quite understand love, but it seems to make everybody happy. Momoka asks if the player has any experience with love. Choice 1: Yes, I do. Result: +500 HP Momoka assumed the player had no any experience with love. Choice 2: That much is common knowledge. Result: +2000 SP Momoka assumed that maybe you have experiences with a lot of people. You haven't, which makes her happy. Momoka continues and brushes the flower petals away from your face that have floated in front of the player. She apologises and says that getting that close wasn't intended to be anything else, but the player notices that Momoka's face is flushed. The player turns to leave and she calls them back, and Momoka admits to feeling happy and excited. Choice 3: Yes, standing right in front of me. Result: -2000 SP The player acts flirtatious, but Momoka becomes embarrassed. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Upper Leaf Mine *12:00 16:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Momoka has 30,000 HP or more *You have seen Momoka's 2-Symbol Event *You are playing as Florian Momoka is talking to her pet bat, Takumi, which asks if Momoka loves someone. When the player finally walks up to the princess, Momoka never thought she'd find someone to love and now she has someone she can spend the rest of her life with. After that lady runs off, Momoka is glad to hear about the lady's engagement and that Momoka was able to have a hand in it. The player wonders how they should respond. Choice 1: I want to spend the mine with you, Momoka. Result: +3000 SP At this point, the player will be asked if he wants to propose or go home. The protagonist will automatically agree, and he shows Momoka the Flower Jewel from his bag and try to hand it over. Momoka will be very happy, but says that the player did not actually propose marriage with Momoka at this point. Choice 2: You're right. Result: -3000 SP ---- Sub-Event: Ring Confession The Player must give Momoka a Ring to see her the remaining two Symbol Events. The acceptance of the ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Momoka must have 35,000 HP (3.5 Symbols) or more. The ring confession will happen inside the player's house instead of at the Queen's Castle (she doesn't want the Flower Queen to see). ---- 4th Symbol Event Requirements: Go to bed at 20:00 on any day of the week. Weather must be sunny. Momoka has 40.000 SP (4 Symbols) or more, and you are going steady with her. Upon waking up in the morning, Momoka will fetch the player, asking if he could go on a date with her later. If the player accepts, she will ask him to meet her in Cappuccino Bar at 16:00. If the player rejects, they will lose 800 Symbol Points When the player arrives, the two of them will eat some of Momoka's cooking. Momoka doesn't normally socialise with men and older humans, and says the player should feel honored that he gets to spend time with her. Choose the positive answer to increase Momoka's affection! At the end of evening, they will go home. 'Wedding Ceremony' If the player chooses Momoka as his potential wife, the will take place in front the Magical Tree in House Area instead of at school auditorium. Headmaster Ulrich will be the only one who presides over their ceremony and no other people attended. 'Child' The children you get from marrying Momoka will act proper and quiet. They will have black hair, black eyes, and somewhat yellow-ish skin. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has straight short hair. Her children looks will be the same as any other Asian candidates; such as Hideo, Gakuto, Hinata, Meirin, and Yeo-eun. 'Navigation' Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life Bachelorettes